Display shelf divider systems are well known and widely employed, particularly in self-service stores, and the like. A representative example of a shelf divider system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,694, that system comprising an elongated channel that is adhesively secured to the top surface of a shelf. Rearwardly extending divider elements are snap-fittable in the channel and are laterally adjustable to obtain the desired spacing and individual merchandise display areas. The patented system had no means for moving or feeding the merchandise.
For a number of important merchandising considerations, it is desirable that displayed merchandise be constantly conveyed forwardly so that the customer, or store clerk, is induced to remove the forwardmost article for purchase or sale. For example, if the goods are perishable or subject to becoming stale (e.g., cigarettes, fruit juices, dairy products, etc.), it is important that the articles be removed on a first-in-first-out basis to maintain freshness. Also, if the goods are removed in random or haphazard fashion, the result is unsightly disorder of the display. Furthermore, such shelf disorder makes more difficult routine operations like inventory control and merchandise re-stocking.
There thus exists a need for a shelf divider system having means for constantly moving the displayed merchandise forwardly for ready access thereof. Such a system should be simple to install and use, relatively inexpensive and completely flexible for use with merchandise of various sizes.